The long-term objective of the proposed project is to improve the delivery of hospital care on a cost-effective basis. This objective is to be furthered by the use of computers in aiding human decision making in the on-line control of patient movements and the assignment of personnel and facilities. Rather than attacking this formidable task at once the short-term objective is to verify the approach for one department at the outset and demonstrably improve the delivery of radiologic services by computer control. This will be achieved by designing a dynamic scheduling program via on-line computer control, implementing it and subsequently evaluating it. In this way it is planned to demonstrate that the method can decrease patient delays while, at the same time enableing the patient load to be increased with the same available facilities and personnel involved. The methods to be developed and evaluated will be so formulated as to be transferable to other clinical departments as well as to radiology departments in other institutions.